Abriendo nuestro bar
by SnDr NeMy
Summary: Harry y Hermione, un bar por abrir, un sueño pro cumplir... Subidito de tono, queda avisado


Pues este fic esta dedicado a mis amigos del cuarteto pervertido, que últimamente los tengo abandonados; solo de una mente como la nuestra puede surgir algo como esto. Mi primer lemon...

* * *

Abriendo nuestro bar

Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny se volvieron inseparables tras la batalla final. Harry y Ginny retomaron la relación donde la habían dejado y Ron y Hermione decidieron salir juntos por probar a ver que tal les iba. Vivían juntos en un apartamento en primera línea de mar, era un lugar muy tranquilo, lejos de peligros del mundo mágico. Aunque no se distanciaron totalmente del mundo mágico vivían bastante apartados, eso si, aun conservaban sus varitas; la razón del distanciamiento era muy clara, odiaban no poder pasear tranquilos puesto que después de la batalla se habían vuelto muy famosos y no les dejaban en paz.

Al vivir en el mundo muggle Ron y Ginny habían descubierto nuevos sueños en su vida, como el sueño de abrir un bar, sueño del que Harry y Hermione eran parte y a partir de ahí Harry y Hermione se vieron metidos en el lió que ahora se encuentran.

- Harry, Ginny, Ron y yo nos vamos a mirar si ya está listo el logotipo del bar y el cartel, los folletos de la inauguración y los uniformes para las camareras, que aunque la inauguración es mañana aún hay mucho por hacer.

- Muy bien Hermione, nos vemos a las 7 en el apartamento.

- ¡Hasta después chicos!

Y mientras Hermione y Ron iban a la copistería en el local se producía una discusión.

- Harry estoy harta, harta de que siempre te quejes de que lo que hago no está bien, de que sigas diciéndome que soy muy niña, estoy harta de todo, me escuchas, de todo.

- Ginny, yo no te diría nada de eso si cuando te pido que llames al proveedor de Coca-cola lo hicieras en vez de llamar a Luna para ver si ya sabe que se va a poner mañana en la inauguración, porque te recuerdo que para que haya inauguración ha de haber bar y para que lo haya se necesitan mercancías.

- ¡Te odio, lo nuestro se acabó!

- Ves como eres una cría, no sabes más que llorar y decir que se acabó cuando sabes que tengo razón. Pues esta vez si que se ha acabado de verdad.

En el mismo instante que Ginny salía por la puerta del local entraba una Hermione desesperada.

- ¿Qué os a pasado?

- Lo de siempre, hemos discutido y ha dicho que rompíamos, pero esta vez va en serio…

- Vaya, debe ser el día de la estupidez Weasley.

- ¿También has discutido con Ron?

- Mejor di que también hemos roto. Me lo he encontrado dándose el lote con Lovegood.

- ¿Con Luna?

- Exacto

- ¿Estas bien?

- Perfectamente

- A mi no me lo parece, pero si en serio no quieres hablar mejor dejemos el tema y empecemos a limpiar el local, que hoy traen la mesa de billar.

- Mierda, me he dejado la varita en casa y todo por culpa de Ron.

- Si pues la mía la tiene Ginny.

- Bueno, no hay más remedio, tendremos que fregar con fregona y cubo…

Al cabo de una hora…

- ¿Hacemos un descanso Mione?

- Si, son las 8 de la tarde y no me apetece volver a casa y ver la cara de Ron

- Yo no tengo ese problema, Ginny se habrá ido a casa de Luna – al ver la cara de Hermione- ¿Nos tomamos un par de copas?

- Mejor…

Y copa tras copa…

- Harry qué te juegas a que te gano una partida de billar.

- Mione, con el pedo que llevas encima no creo que aciertes ni siquiera a coger el palo.

- ¡Ja, eso es que no te atreves.

- No me tientes…

- Hagámoslo interesante, por cada partida que perdamos nos quitas una prenda

- ¿Estas diciéndome que quieres desnudarte ante mi Hermione Jane Granger?

- No, Harry James Potter, te estoy diciendo que te quedaras en pelota picada de la paliza que te voy a meter.

Y empezaron a jugar

- ¡Aja, te tocó, perdiste la primera partida Harry

- Pero esto es imposible, si vas muy borracha

- Pues anda que tú…

- Todo esto es culpa de Luna, si no fuera amiga de Ginny no la habría mencionado…

- No culpes de tus desgracias a otros y quítate la camisa

- Bueno… pero la siguiente partida la perderás tú – dijo Harry quitándose la camisa.

- ¡Dios¿Harry desde cuando estas tan bueno?

- ¿Qué has dicho Mione?

- ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta¡Mierda! Lo estaba pensando… Quizás no vaya tan bien… será mejor posponer la partida.

- De eso nada Granger, al menos concédeme la revancha.

- Esta bien Potter, todo sea porque te calles y te despelotes.

Al cabo de unas cuantas partidas…

- Mmmm, me parece que esto es inútil, estamos empatados, en desnudez y en borrachera – sentenció en ese momento Harry mirando atentamente a Hermione y acercándose peligrosamente a ella- Ahora que me fijo¿dónde demonios escondías esas curvas, amiga mía?

- Que pensabas Potter, a parte de muy inteligente te recuerdo que soy mujer.

- Antes podría haber dudado de ello, pero ahora ya no tengo dudas- le susurró al oído.

- Mmmm Harry, creo que deberíamos ir vistiéndonos, estamos borrachos, desnudos y sin pareja, así que no creo que sea muy buena idea seguir por donde vamos…

- ¿Tienes miedo, Mione? –seguía hablándole cerca de la oreja.

- ¿Miedo yo? Jamás, y menos de ti, que eres un cobarde.

- ¿Cobarde? No me hagas reír… - y en ese preciso momento la besó, suave, lentamente, acariciando sus labios, degustándolos, haciendo enloquecer a Hermione de placer.

- Mmmmm, sabes a fresas.

- Harry, se acabó el juego, vámonos…

- ¿Porque¿A caso no te ha gustado?

- Si, digo, no, digo no ha estado mal, pero mejor dejarlo aquí.

- No me digas que ahora te echas atrás, sabes hablar mucho Granger, pero a la hora de la verdad… - y no pudo acabar la frase, Hermione le besaba con locura, con desesperación, buscando el mayor contacto entre ellos.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo¿Por qué le beso? La verdad es que Ron jamás me hizo sentir así"

-"Dios, Hermione me está besando y me está gustando, es la novia de mi mejor amigo, bueno ya no pero…" – y no pudo seguir pensando, su cuerpo actuaba por si mismo, sus manos viajaban a través de la espalda de ella, buscando sentir toda la desnudez que su piel le permitía.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hacia la mesa de billar, Harry la miró y supo que desde siempre había sido ella, que si Ginny era una cría había sido porque solo la tenía a ella en mente, que si todo lo que ahora sentía era porque era ella, que con nadie más se sentiría de esa forma.

- Hermione, te quiero.

Y ella se detuvo, paró en seco, lo miró y se alejó. Empezó a vestirse y a hablar.

- Harry, no sabes lo que dices, tú quieres a Ginny y yo, bueno yo no importo ahora, y todo lo que dices es fruto de la borrachera y de la pelea con ella esta tarde, así que lo mejor será dejarse de juegos y de tonterías, mejor dejarlo ahora que lo tenemos controlado y no hacernos daño mutuamente.

- ¿Porque dices eso? Lo deseas tanto como yo, de hecho la idea ha sido tuya, ahora simplemente te echas atrás por miedo

- Exactamente Harry, me voy porque tengo miedo, tengo miedo de darte lo que nadie ha tenido jamás que en realidad te pertenece desde siempre porque Harry yo, yo…

- ¿Tú que? Hermione, habla, te lo suplico.

- Harry, no me quieres y yo a ti si, desde siempre. Ron y yo estábamos juntos para ver si ambos conseguíamos olvidar a las personas que en realidad amábamos y él… él al fin consiguió que Luna le hiciera caso y me dejó, me dejó como un trapo sucio y encima Ginny… - y no pudo continuar hablando, Harry la besaba lentamente, quitándole la ropa poco a poco, hasta igualar su desnudez, sin dejar de besarla.

- Hermione, no te quiero, es verdad, simplemente te amo, siempre has sido tú, Ginny y yo nos peleábamos porque ella jamás será como tú y yo no puedo amar a nadie más, simplemente a ti.

Y la volvió a besar, tiernamente, diciéndole con sus labios y sus caricias todo lo que ella tenía que saber, quitándole cualquier duda posible y ella le respondía, le susurraba que ya no tenia miedo, que le amaba y se volvieron a acercar a la mesa y esta vez él la recostó sobre el tapiz donde horas antes habían apostado desnudarse, desnudar no solo su cuerpo, si no también su alma, el tapiz donde ahora la acariciaba, la besaba, recorría su cuerpo memorizando cada rincón, besándolo, marcando cada milímetro como suyo aunque no hiciera falta pues toda ella era de él y él de ella. Harry había entendido perfectamente que Hermione era virgen, por eso se detuvo un segundo y la miró directamente a los ojos, preguntándole, mejor dicho rogándole si le entregaba la última parte de su cuerpo y ella simplemente le llevó las manos hacia la única prenda que aún no le había quitado. Ella gimió con el roce, sintiendo que si tardaba dos segundos más moriría de desesperación y justo en ese momento sintió como se unían las caderas de ambos, sintió una punzada de dolor, un dolor agudo, él se detuvo, la miró y ella le besó diciéndole que siguiera, que no era nada. Poco a poco el ritmo de las envestidas creció, se notaba que no era un inexperto como ella, el éxtasis pronto le llegaría, ella no esperaba alcanzar el orgasmo puesto que era su primera vez pero de pronto llegó, sintió una corriente desde su vientre y subiéndole por todo el cuerpo, se arqueó de forma involuntaria logrando así mayor contacto y explotó, el placer la dejó rendida, justo en ese momento terminó él y se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre ella.

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – le susurró al oído él.

- Te amo – le respondió ella.

- No me dejes

- Debemos seguir limpiando, o mejor dicho, limpiar lo que hemos ensuciado y volver a casa, mañana será un nuevo día.

Volvió a besarla y empezó a vestirse, ella tenía razón, al día siguiente era la inauguración del local.

- ¿Dormirás conmigo está noche, verdad?

- ¿Dudas de mi?

- Nunca

- Jamás te dejaré te lo prometo.

Y siguieron limpiando.


End file.
